


Brat

by Sashataakheru



Series: Mathematical Poems - A003958 Series [6]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Authority Figures, Begging, Cock Rings, Collars, Cuckolding, D/s, Daddy/boi, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Humiliation, Insults, M/M, Restraints, Rough Sex, Spanking, Swearing, Teasing, You asked for it, bratty submissives, denial of attention, fantasies, paddles, pain play, ropes, talking back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Just because James really wants to be one of Greg’s special little boys doesn’t mean he’s going to stop being a brat.





	Brat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [horselizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/horselizard/gifts).



> [horselizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/horselizard/pseuds/horselizard) requested bratty Acaster smut, and well, this is what happened. XD

Acaster!  
  
 What?  
  
Come here.  
  
No.  
  
Over here. Right now.  
  
Suck it.  
  
Really? This is what you’re doing?  
  
Yes.  
  
Suit yourself, you prick.  
  
Suit yourself, you _pussy_.  
  
I mean, it’s like you _want_ to be spanked, James.  
  
Do not.  
  
I think you fucking do. I don’t like taking care of brats.  
  
Then why did you collar me?  
  
Because you begged me to collar you, James!  
  
No.  
  
Yes, you did. You can be contrary all you like, but you’re just making me cross.  
  
Suck it, Greg, _sir_.  
  
I mean, James, I could just tie you up and make you watch me fuck Alex all night.  
  
Well, go on then.  
  
Fine, but don’t say I didn’t warn you. You’ll get nothing tonight.  
  
You’re all bark and no bite anyway, sir, you _pussy_.  
  
Okay, that’s earned you a paddling you little shit, and you know how much that fucking hurts, so keep still, you fucker.  
  
Bite me.  
  


* * *

  
Yeah, cry all you want, you little shit, I hope you’re going to behave now, James.  
  
_Five_ , Greg? _Five_? I didn’t need five just for calling you that!  
  
You sure as shit did, you disobedient child.  
  
I am _not_ a fucking _child_.  
  
Then why the fuck are you behaving like one? Seriously, I taught kids who were better behaved than you. I don’t know why you keep on fighting me.  
  
I think you’ll find I’m _not_ fighting you.  
  
Right, you’re just being a brat because you think I like it better when my boys talk back to me, yeah? One day, you’ll learn to respect my authority, James.  
  
No.  
  


* * *

  
Should I gag him, Alex? Should I silence his pretty fucking mouth while he’s tied up here, helpless and alone?  
  
I guess, sir, he will just keep talking if you don’t gag him right now, sir.  
  
Perhaps I should just gag him with your cock, Alex, that’d shut him up long enough to do something useful, right? You’d like that?  
  
I really wouldn’t, sir.  
  
He will bite me, sir. He will probably bite you too, sir. He hasn’t been properly broken in yet, sir, I just don’t want you getting hurt, sir. James isn’t ready for this yet.  
  
Then I guess I will just deny him any attention at all, since that’s what he’s asking for.  
  
You fucking gag me, Greg, and I’ll fucking scream. I’ll scream so loud your neighbours will worry about what’s going on in here, _sir_.  
  
You fucking will not.  
  
I’ll scream! I’ll fucking scream! Help! I’m being held hostage! I’ve been tied up and tortured! Greg Davies is holding me hostage! Please help me! I need to get out of here! He’s going to hurt me, please help me!  
  
Are you fucking serious? For the record, James, _you_ invited yourself over.  
  
…I mean, yeah, I might’ve done that, I mean, sure, but that doesn’t mean anything? I could’ve been lured here under false pretences, I mean, you’re a fucking giant, Greg, you could crush me like a fucking bug, you prick.  
  
You knelt before me and begged for a fuck, James.  
  
I definitely did not, I did not ask for sex, you’re lying, you’re all lying pricks.  
  
I did see you kneeling before him, James, I really did. You had your collar on, asking for a fuck.  
  
Alright, so maybe I did want a fuck, so what? You’re going to deny your newest boy a fuck just because he’s a brat? Yeah, right. I know you, Greg, you like sex, you want to rough me up so much, I know you do, sir.  
  
_Suck it._  
  


* * *

  
I don’t think I’ve ever had a boy this disobedient before. I mean, if you’d been Champion, maybe I’d cut you some slack, but you’re not, so I’m just going to give you a hiding instead.  
  
Yeah, that’s right, fuck me up because I’m not your Champion, I know how this works.  
  
You’d better believe I’m going to spank you until your arse is red and tender and then I’m going to fuck you up so bad you’ll be begging me to stop, James.  
  
Yeah, give me your worst, Greg, you try-hard fat gigantic fucking _pussy_.  
  
It’s a good thing you like pain as much as Alex does, or I’d really be about to kick the shit out of you right now. I guess you think getting me cross will make me hit you harder, but you’re wrong, it just makes me want to deny you the attention.  
  


* * *

  
Greg, please, I’m _begging_ you, I _need_ you.  
  
You had your chance, James, now you get to see what you’re missing out on. Alex really loves being fucked after a spanking. This could’ve been all yours, but I’ll come inside Alex instead because you’ve been such a dick.  
  
Fuck you, Greg, just … fuck you.  
  
He’s really tight, James. God, he’s so tight. God, Alex, why do I ever fuck anyone else other than you? Jesus, you feel so good. James wouldn’t have been this good to fuck, not like Alex.  
  
This is really not fair! I asked first! I wore my collar! I begged like you told me to! And now I have to sit here and watch!  
  
That’s what you get for deciding to be a brat, James, you miss out on a really great fuck, Jesus, Alex. If you settle down, maybe I’ll let Alex suck you off, so you can discover how great he is at that. But I don’t think you want to behave, do you? You like being the naughty boy.  
  
I could’ve done without the cock ring though!  
  
What’s the point in tormenting you if I can’t make you just so frustrated, you’ll be begging me for release soon enough? Just one touch will cause you so much fucking agony, Alex knows all about that. Maybe I’ll keep you hard, and when I feel ready, I’ll just so slowly lower myself down onto you and you’ll fucking _scream_.  
  
Yeah, I thought that might shut you up. Boys will do anything to be allowed to come in the end. They always give in to their fucking cocks. Too easy.  
  
There you go, now you can watch Alex’s face as I come inside him like the little bitch that you are, you little shit.  
  


* * *

  
Acaster!  
  
I hope you’re ready for this, you have no idea what this kind of pain is going to be like, but it’ll fucking blow your mind, won’t it, Alex? He says it’s the best kind of pain he’s ever felt before, so I hope you appreciate this, James.  
  
Oh, yes, James, it’s an incredible rush. It’s pain and pleasure and you come _so hard_ , it’s indescribably wonderful, James.  
  
Go, hold him close, Alex, I want him to feel all of this pain, and how hard he comes. He’s been teased for so long tonight, I hope he’s ready to feel his master make him come just by sitting on his aching cock, and I won’t get off until you’re done, until you’re begging me to stop, until you can’t bear the orgasm any longer.  
  
Yes, whimper away with need, boy, you’re going to love this, though you don’t deserve it.  
  
Oh, come on, sir, please, I need you, I need this, it just hurts so much, I need to come right now, sir, why are you leaving me so frustrated, sir? Just hurry up, I can’t bear this any longer, it hurts so much.  
  
That’s better, James, I like boys who are obedient. Good boys get to come, naughty boys get nothing but pain and misery and frustration.  
  
Hold him down, Alex, I don’t want him squirming. I know he wants this, but he might not be ready for how much he wants it, and how much it’ll overwhelm him. Just hold him and be kind to him, Alex, he doesn’t know how good this is going to feel when I come down onto him. Just hold on, James, just a little longer, I just need a moment.

 

* * *

Oh, God, _fuck you_.

* * *

  
That’s right, James, cuddle up to your Daddy, let me take care of you after so much sensation, pain, and pleasure. Was it good, James? Was it worth it? Was it the fuck you were asking for when you turned up at my door this afternoon? You felt so wonderful inside me, James, I loved feeling all your pleasure as you came, that was lovely, I hope you loved it too, James.  
  
Fuck you – you can’t just… I mean, that was fucking, _fucking_ , _God_ , what have you done to me you fucking _monster_? How did you make it all feel so good? _Fuck you_ , Greg, just - _fuck_.  
  
Well, perhaps next time I see you, I’ll just shove you against a wall and listen to you run your mouth off as I fuck you, yeah? Would you like that, James?  
  
Fuck off, no, I wouldn’t like that, Greg, don’t you dare get me hard again you fucking prick!  
  
I’ll shove you against a dirty fucking wall, and you can swear at me all you like, but I’ll pound that cute butt of yours until you come so hard you’re screaming at me, but it just makes me fuck you harder until you get to feel me come instead, and I’ll suck your cock until you can’t bear it.  
  
Yeah, I’d like to see you try it, Greg, just you try to fuck me in an alleyway with me screaming my head off.  
  
You like it rough and dirty, you fucking whore, James, you and Alex, both, maybe one day I’ll fuck you in some dirty fucking back alley, and Alex can suck your cock, and I’ll make it last so fucking long you’ll be begging me to let you come, but I won’t, I’ll make you fuck Alex and shove him hard against that wall, fuck him so hard, James, and you know what, James? You know what I’ll do?  
  
Don’t you _fucking_ dare.  
  
James, what I’ll do is _fuck_ you and _fuck_ you and _fuck_ you until you scream.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Spent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023041) by [horselizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/horselizard/pseuds/horselizard)




End file.
